


Melody

by yingfei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, Drabble, F/M, Fondling, Foreplay, Instruments, Lime, Music, Notes, Piano, Timeskip, grimdorks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingfei/pseuds/yingfei
Summary: It was music to his ears, really, to hear her moan. (JohnRose/Grimdorks. Drabble. Lime.)JOHNROSE WEEK 2019.





	1. Her Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded from my FF.
> 
> First JohnRose/Grimdorks ever.

" _Oooh_...Draw it _out..._ "

It was music to his ears, really, to hear her moan. His tongue traveled throughout the unmarked canvas between her breasts, taking in the sweet taste of vanilla.

After cupping her breasts and twirling his fingers around her nipples, he gave a kiss to her stomach and slowly dipped a finger down below, pulling around the inside of her lilac underwear.

He moved his head downwards and, with great eagerness, pulled down the undergarment. With his left hand, he pushed her thighs apart and gave a single breath to her lower lips.

He momentarily looked up and felt himself harden at the site of her violet eyes shining with desire and neediness. He wanted to hear her whine for him to pleasure her to the max, stimulate her to the point of addiction, so he stopped to listen to the awaiting melody.

"John...You can't stop now. I _beg_ you for a chance of titillation."

"Are you sure, Rose?" he asked with a mocking tone. The glasses-wearing boy smiled at the way she struggled to not grab him by his black hair and make him perform cunnilingus herself.

She nodded and responded with an almost whining tone, " _Please,_ dear Egbert, your fingers and tongue give me a delectation that I myself could _never_ even envisage."

John felt his already aroused shaft harden even more. The fact that no one else would ever hear the amount of docility, the strong sense of _yearning_ from a young lady of such elegance and independence, sans for him—it was a sort of pride he kept close to heart.

With ocean-blue eyes that twinkled with lust themselves, he moved himself back to her pink flesh that was shivering in anticipation for his mouth, and began to move his tongue in a way to hear the beautiful melodies that erupted from his blonde lover's throat.

He didn't know why but, somehow, she was like a musical instrument that he wanted to passionately play _forever._


	2. His Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Melody was supposed to be a drabble oneshot but I just thought of this, so enjoy.

In a room full of white and two young adults, a piano was pressed upon. White keys were slowly pressed and released, with pale fingers on one side and light bisque fingers were on the instrument’s other side.

The pale fingers landed on two keys and a slightly discorded tone came, but they were quickly played over by the female the digits belonged to doing the move over.

“My dearest apologies,” the goth said, “I am much better at the violin.”

The male next to her chuckled. “You’re still pretty good at it!”

She momentarily stopped her playing to turn the page of the piano-sheet; to her amazement, he already was playing the next parts of the piece. She eyed him and looked at how posed his hands were.

It was amazing. Whenever they played the piano together, she would get to see his him calm, focused, serious—it was quite the scarce moment to see the other teenager, a goofball of a boy, so collected with himself.

Knowing that she would be the only person to see this side of him made her feel warm inside. “You’re wonderful at the piano.”

He blushed and smiled; she quietly laughed to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. Was checking the tags by accident and apparently it’s JohnRose week. I didn’t know that but I guess I’ll put the tag in.


End file.
